Shaft's Revenge
by WhitchandSlayer
Summary: Placed not too long after the Charmed Ones defeated Deathmoore. Now his son Shaft is looking for revenge. When they discover a drastic change with the B.O.S. will it help the Charmed Ones? Number Three in my Charmed series.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thanx to all who reviewed in my last stories. And please, if you did not read my first two stories you wouldn't understand this one. Please read Gone, but not Forgotten then Deathmoore. I ask you to R&R if you like any of the stories.**

* * *

Pamela winced, the pain from her leg shooting up her body. No screaming, no bleeding. The potion Paige brewed numbed her pain as much as possible. Pamela sucked in a large amount of breath waiting for another pulse of pain to shoot up her leg. When none came, the girl blew out the air in relief.

"Ok, I'm good." Pamela said to herself sitting up strait on her bed. Slowly Pamela stood up. Cautiously, she took one step and fell.

The bang was heard throughout the house. Prue looked up from the potion she was making in the kitchen. She waited, her muscles tense.

"I'm ok!" Came Pamela's muffled voice. Prue smiled and went back to her potion. Not too long later Pamela astral projected into the kitchen.

"Using magic for personal gain I see." Prue said glancing at Pamela.

The astral projection smiled sarcastically, "When's mom coming home?" She asked leaning on the counter.

"Around two. Why? Eager to get rid of your curse?" Prue asked throwing in some mandrake root into the boiling water.

"And Piper?" Pamela asked.

"About the same time." Prue started to stir the potion.

"Paige?"

"Any second now…" Prue trailed off seeing white-lights swirl around behind Pamela.

"Hey guys!" Paige said excitedly.

"Aunt Paige! My God! I've missed you so much! Can we get Shaft now?" Pamela begged.

"No Pam. We have to wait for Auntie Piper and your mother." Paige teased walking over to Prue's side.

"And besides," Prue said looking up, "We still need to scry, and make the vanquishing potion for Shaft."

"Then what the hell is this?" Pamela half-shouted.

"A Protecting potion. So those who aren't cursed will be protected against getting cursed." Prue explained tossing in another ingredient.

Pamela glared at her two aunts, "Oh sure, rub it in!" Pamela turned and pushed passed Leo then astral projected out.

Paige looked at Prue, "You think she's PMSing?" She asked. Prue shrugged shaking her head.

"Hey how's it going?" Leo asked looking from the spot Pamela disappeared and to the girls.

"Pretty good. Prue's gonna finish the Protecting potion, then I am going to make the vanquishing potion." Paige said as Wyatt orbed into the room followed by Chris.

"That was charge number twenty-six!" Wyatt challenged.

"So? What's your point?" Chris sized-up.

"Oh, you know you're jealous!" Wyatt teased.

Chris scoffed, "Yeah, well at least I don't sleep with-"

"Boys!" Leo cut in.

"Yeah?" They said together.

"I don't want to know who's sleeping with who. Just: Are you two making your white-lighter charges into a game?" Leo asked concerned.

The two brothers looked at each other and shook their heads, "No." they said again.

Leo glared at his sons, "Maybe a little…." Chris trailed off.

Leo glared harder, "Ok dad, maybe a lot. We're sorry!" Wyatt said giving up, Chris nodded. Prue and Paige giggled in the background.

"It wasn't that funny." Chris moaned.

"Yeah it was." Prue and Paige said together still giggling.


	2. The Plot

Shaft stood at the foot of Deathmoore's throne. He was growling in rage, rage no other demon had ever saw before. A lowly demon shimmered at his side.

"Mi'lord?" it asked calmly and cautiously. Shaft only twisted his head slightly toward the demon.

"I have assembled an army of one hundred demons. They are the strongest of every clan and tribe in our area." He said more confidently.

"Would it please my father, Laxum?" Shaft asked quietly. The demon hesitated.

"Answer me!" Shaft said loudly.

"Yes my liege, it would." Laxum said doubting his answer. Shaft looked back at Deathmoore's throne.

"Are you sure Laxum?" Shaft asked returning to his original tone.

"Mi'lord, I honestly did not know your father long enough to know if my job would please him or not." Laxum answered truthfully.

Shaft smiled, "I like an honest demon. Ready ten of the army. Start with the weakest. Send them in tomorrow." Laxum bowed slightly and shimmered out.

Shaft returned to growling at the throne were the remains of his father lay, "The witches will pay. I will avenge you father." Growled the demon. An atheme appeared in a puff of smoke. Shaft raised it up to his face peering at his reflection on the blade. "I promise"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was a short chapter. The next ones will be better...**


	3. The Premonition

Phoebe typed rapidly on the computer. There was a soft knock on her door and Phoebe looked up at her assistant.

"Oh, hey Emily. What's up?" Phoebe said then quickly returned to her typing.

"I've got your sister on the phone." Emily said entering the room cautiously.

"Which one?" Phoebe joked finally looking up from her typing.

"Um, I don't know, but she said something about wanting to know if you still needed a ride back to the house?" Emily asked. The new assistant twirled her fingers nervously.

Phoebe smiled, "That would be Piper. Thanks Em." Phoebe picked up the phone and pushed a button on the black pad, and Emily left the room.

"Hey Piper." Phoebe said straitening up her desk.

"Hey Pheebs. So did you still need a ride?" Piper asked.

"Uh yeah. Hey I was wondering, uh do you worry?" Phoebe asked timidly.

Piper laughed, "Yeah, I worry." She said.

"No I mean, about Pam, and well you know if she has an attack." Phoebe said whispering the last part.

Piper paused, "Well, not really. I stopped worrying when Paige made that potion. Sure I may think about it, but I don't fret. Do you?"

Piper asked switching the phone to the other shoulder and started to wipe down the counter.

"Well I am her mother, you think it's instinct?" Phoebe asked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Yes Phoebe I do. I went through it twice. Now do you need that ride or not?"

Phoebe smiled, "Thanks Piper. I love you."

"Yeah sure you do. I'll pick you up in half an hour. Bye"

"Bye" Phoebe hung up the phone and went back to typing. She stopped and looked at a picture on her desk of her Piper, Prue, Paige and Pamela. Phoebe picked it up and gasped. Her eyes snapped shut and a picture formed into head. She saw an atheme being jabbed into Prue's stomach. Her sister gasped and fell to the floor. She was kicked onto her back and groaned. Phoebe's eyes opened, her breath became shallow and staggered.

"Prue" Phoebe whispered. Quickly Phoebe dialed P3.

* * *

**A/N: HA! I lied! But this time I PROMISE the next chapters will better.**


	4. Listen To Phoebe

"Phoebe are you sure?" asked Piper as they walked through the door.

"Yes. Prue?" Phoebe called worried. Piper caught Phoebe's arm and turned her around.

"Phoebe, you have to calm down! You have to think this through." Piper said in a low voice.

"Think what through?" Prue asked walking into the foyer.

"Prue! Are you ok?" Asked Phoebe immediately.

Prue nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine." She said unsure of what was happening. "What's going on?" She asked

"Ok, I had a premonition. A demon stabbed you in the attic." Phoebe explained.

"Ok so then I don't go in the attic." Prue said simply.

Phoebe shook her head, "No I don't think it's just that simple." She said.

Piper and Prue raised their eyebrows, "Phoebe you're overreacting." Said Piper plainly.

"Tell me something I don't know." Pamela said walking up to them with her jacket on.

"Were are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, now don't go changing the subject? What was the subject?" Pamela shifted her coat.

"Phoebe had a premonition about Prue dieing." Piper sighed.

"Ooo, sounds like fun but I got gotta go. I got a date with Scott." Pamela patted her mother's shoulder and started for the door.

"Yeah I gotta go too." Prue said starting to grab her jacket.

"Go? Go where?" Phoebe demanded.

"To the magazine. I need to turn in the photos that I got." Prue explained grabbing her purse.

"But what if the demon attacks you?" Asked Phoebe blocking Prue from the door. Piper rolled her eyes, classic Phoebe.

"Phoebe," Prue tried getting around Phoebe, "I'll be fine." Prue moved Phoebe to the side and walked pasted her sister.

Phoebe stood there with her mouth open, "Ok we seriously need to protect her." Phoebe said putting her jacket away.

Piper threw her hands up, "Leave me out of it." She said heading towards the kitchen.

"But, Piper!" Phoebe protested. Piper waved her hand ignoring Phoebe.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." She said with a huff.

* * *

"Mi'lord." Laxum bowed. Shaft turned the same stony look on his face.

"I have gathered the troops." He said straitening his posture.

Shaft was quiet, "Good, tomorrow morning." He said and turned his back. Laxum bowed and shimmered out.

"Soon witches. Soon I'll get mine." Shaft growled.


	5. You Should've Listened To Phoebe

Phoebe tossed in some billings root in the boiling metal pot. " 'You're overreacting Phoebe'" She mocked and tossed in more ingredients, "I'll show you who's overreacting." Phoebe growled. Paige orbed into the attic.

"Eeww. What is that smell?" She said crinkling up her nose.

"Oh, it's just the potion I'm making for the demon that's trying to kill Prue" Phoebe explained, a puff of smoke came from the potion.

"Does it have to smell so bad?" Paige complained.

Phoebe sighed, "Look, Paige. Prue and Piper already said that they weren't going to help me, but I really need some help here. So can you help? Please?" Phoebe begged.

Paige smiled, "Of course I'll help. But can I get something plug my nose?" She teased.

"Paige!"

"Kidding. Only kidding." Paige walked over to the Book of Shadows, "So what kind of demon is it?" She asked opening up the book.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I've compiled a list of demons and warlocks that use athemes, and I found out that mostly warlocks use them. So I'm making a potion that is mostly for warlocks but with a slight demon dosage." Phoebe explained.

Paige had a blank look on her face, "Wow. Didn't know so much could be said in one breath."

"I've already scried for evil. The addresses are on the table." Phoebe pointed to a slip of paper on top of a small table across the room.

Paige went over and read the paper. Prue walked in the room and sighed.

"Phoebe. I'm going to be fine. So can you stop?" Prue tried.

"No." Phoebe snapped. "And you shouldn't even be up here!" the little sister filled some vials with the green-blue potion.

"I think she'll be fine." Paige offered.

"Then why are you helping?" Phoebe snapped again.

"Well for one thing I haven't seen any action all day at magic school, and two Prue is my sister too and I don't want anything happening to her." Paige explained.

Prue laughed, "You're both insane."

"Well you know what, that's why we're the babies of the family and you're not." Said Phoebe linking arms with Paige.

"I'm not a baby." Paige said.

"You know what I mean" And the two orbed out. Prue smiled shaking her head.

Piper came into the attic, "Hey Prue I'm getting ready to pick up the boys you want a ride to the magazine?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah just give me a minute." Said Prue. Piper walked away leaving Prue alone. Prue noticed that Phoebe had forgotten a bottle of potion.

_'My premonitions, rarely don't come true.'_ Phoebe's voice echoed.

_'Prue is my sister too, and I don't want anything happening to her.' _Echoed Paige's. Prue picked up the bottle and stuffed it in her pocket. She turned around and gasped. In front of her was Shaft. She was about to throw him across the room when he plunged his atheme into her stomach. Prue let out a painful gasp. Shaft removed the atheme from Prue's abdomen. The wicca winced and fell to the floor. He smiled at Prue and kicked her on her back. Prue let out a low groan in pain.

"One down, three to go." He sneered and shimmered out. The demon left Prue in a small pool of blood.

"Piper." Said Prue with as much energy as she could muster. Piper turned the corner of the stairs.

"Prue are you come- Prue?" She raced to the door but it slammed shut. Piper proceeded by banging the door.

* * *

**A/N: I love cliffhangers. Mwuahahahaa I leve you hanging!**


	6. A New Power

**A/N: Thanx _omegia _for their review. Hope you ejoy this chapter! R&R pleaze!

* * *

**

"Prue! Prue!" Piper yelled.

"Piper." Came the muffled sound of Prue.

"Prue? Hang on honey. I'm coming." Piper reassured. Piper moved back and tried to blow open the door. It didn't work. She continued

to try and blow it open while calling Paige's name. Eventually Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

"Piper what's wrong?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Prue, demon, door." Piper said trying to blow the door up in between each word.

"Oh, god." Paige breathed.

"Ok step back," Phoebe said, "Door that is locked, open up with two knocks." Phoebe knocked two times on the door. Slowly the door opened and revealed Prue in a bigger pool of blood. Paige rushed forward and kneeled down beside Prue, not caring about the blood. She stretched out her hands and a bright gold glow poured out of her hands. Piper and Phoebe stood nearby on the verge of crying.

"Paige, I think-" Piper started.

"No! I am not giving up!" Paige snapped her words trembling. No one noticed it bit the Book of Shadows made a flash. Soon Paige's gold healing lights became white. Prue began to stir and opened her eyes.

Paige sighed and stared at her hands, "Whoa. That was awesome." She whispered to herself. When she looked back up at her sisters the three were hugging.

"Ok Paige. Spill, what happened?" asked Piper.

Paige shrugged, "How should I know?"

"You hands were glowing signaling that you were healing Prue but, they were glowing white, not gold. What happened?"

"Maybe her powers are just growing." Prue suggested.

"But why? Unless…"Piper didn't dare finish it.

"Prue was dead. Yeah I sensed it." Paige said sincerely.

"Cool, Paige can heal the dead. That's awesome." Phoebe said smiling.

"No it's not. I don't know if I can control it." Paige said.

"I don't think you'll have to. I think it's and automatic thing like when you first orbed. Remember you were scared. So maybe you just want somebody to be alive or something and they will be." Piper explained.

"No more losing innocents." Paige sighed. "Ok Prue do you think you can recognize the demon in the book?" She asked. Prue nodded.

"Hey guys I just remembered, I need to go get the boys from Quake." Piper said.

"Yeah, and I need to drop off some photos at Zero Gravity." Prue said.

"Wow, I have not heard Quake in a long time." Phoebe sighed, "Good time good times."

"Can't Wyatt and Chris orb?" Paige asked.

"No, they need help packing the trucks for some catering thing then they need a ride home. Or do you want to risk exposure?" asked

Piper, hands on hips.

"Fine go, go." I guess Phoebe can help me. Right?" Paige gave a puppy eyes look at Phoebe.

"No need for the look. This was my search first you know!" Phoebe said smiling at Paige's face.

"Thank you!" Paige hugged Phoebe.

"Alright off!" Phoebe pushed Paige but she didn't budge.

"We'll see you two later." Piper laughed. And the two older sisters left giggling. Paige let go of Phoebe.

"To the book!" she said and walked behind the podium. The little sister's jaw dropped.

"What?" Phoebe's empath powers kicked in. She felt scared and amazed.

"The book changed." Paige whispered. Phoebe walked over beside Paige.

"Whoa." Was all she could say.

* * *

"Sir, I don't mean toy be rude but why did you go after the witch? I thought my troops were." Laxum asked still in his bowing stance.

Shaft laughed, "Laxum, Laxum, Laxum. You obviously don't understand. I went after the witch so they would be looking for me and not a troop of ten weak demons." The demon explained.

Laxum stood, "Yes sir that is clever indeed, but what about you? I don't want a dead leader. Especially one as great and powerful as you Mi'lord."

Again Shaft laughed, "Shut up Laxum I know you don't mean it."

"Oh but Mi'lord I do." Laxum said. "Your father was a great demon, and you leaned certainly from the best, and you can learn from you father's mistakes." Laxum explained walking next to Shaft.

"Thank you Laxum. You have been good to me. Are your troops ready?" Shaft asked his mood instantly changing.

"Yes sir."

"Then we attack tomorrow. Once the witches are all together." Shaft said. Laxum bowed and shimmered out.


	7. He's Coming Back Again

The next morning the Charmed Ones seemed different. Happier, stronger, and fearless. Phoebe was working from the manor, Piper had booked bands for the next week, Paige was at Magic school and Prue and Pamela went to the park to take pictures.

"So Pheebs, what do you think the thing with the book means?" Piper asked turning the page of the newspaper.

"I dunno, greater power I guess." Phoebe shrugged typing something on the laptop.

"And the Triquatra, what happened to that?" Piper asked sipping her coffee.

"Instead of three points, there are four. Probably representing the four sisters Charmed Ones. Namely us." Phoebe looked over the top of her laptop and stared at her older sister who looked back.

"So what do you think this means? A better chance at getting a normal life?" She asked a little too eagerly.

Phoebe smiled amused, "Probably. Hey let's celebrate tonight. A big dinner."

"Are you gonna help?" Piper asked frowning.

"I'll help set the table and buy the food, i-if you cook it." Phoebe said slowly unsure the answer was ok.

"Good. I'll cook you set and buy." Piper smiled and went back to the paper. Phoebe looked confused; she smiled weakly and went back to her column. Suddenly there was a swirl of blue orbs and an elder orbed in. The two sisters looked up in shock.

"What do you want?" Piper snapped.

The elder sighed as if he regretted being there, "The other elders have felt the power switch of your sisters." He said. The sisters exchanged glances. "The Power of Four. Your powers have grown immensely and we are going to assign you a guide. But we are going to let you choose between two white-lighters." Said the elder.

"Uh, why? I think we can handle this ourselves." Phoebe said.

"You could barely handle the Power of Three. Without Leo you would've destroyed each other." Said the Elder.

"Well we still have Leo, so I think you can go now." Piper said.

"Leo isn't one of your options for a white-lighter. Your first choice is Amanda. She had been a white-lighter for just about the same time you have been witches. Or Cole. He has been given all the white-lighter rules and regretfully we think he might be a good choice." He explained.

Phoebe broke out in laughter, "I could've sworn you said Cole. Ha, yeah that's a good one." The Elder had a serious look in his face. Phoebe frowned, "You're not kidding?" The Elder nodded. "I vote for Amanda." Phoebe said raising her hand. Piper looked down away from her sisters.

"Piper, you not serious!" Phoebe cried.

"Well I am Phoebe." Piper said.

"Wait, you want Cole to be our white-lighter?"

"I think he'll be a good white-lighter."

"Why?"

"He knows us. He knows what we'll do wrong and right. He knows how to communicate with us. Do you really want a total stranger coaching us? Or need I remind you of Natalie?" There was a long silence between the two.

"Fine. But if he tries to get me back I'll kill him." Phoebe stood up and walked out.

"Get you other sister's approval. I'll be watching." The Elder orbed out.

"Why me?" Piper groaned banging her head on the table.


	8. A ThreeFourths Vote

"Cole? Why him? Hand me the blue book please." Paige asked shelving a variety of books.

"Probably the same reason why I think he's a good choice too." Piper said handing up her sister a dull blue book. Paige down and barely clutched the book.

"Why do you think he's a good choice again?" Paige asked climbing down the ladder.

"Because Cole knows us." Piper sighed. Paige slid the ladder down a few rows of books, and climbed back up the ladder.

"Oo! Oo! Look at this!" Paige turned toward the table and it orbed next to her. "Isn't that so cool?" Paige smiled and held out her hand and a book orbed into her hand.

"Personal Gain much?" Piper snapped playfully.

"Actually, no it's not Personal Gain. See this is for the kids and teachers, not only me. So technically I'm in the clear." Paige explained setting three more books on the shelf.

"Wow. Never thought you could get so in-depth about Personal Gain." Piper said sarcastically. Paige finished with the books and climbed back down the ladder. She wiped her hands and pushed the ladder down the isle. The ladder vanished at the last row.

"That was Ms. Donavan's idea." Paige said, and the two walked out of the library.

"So what do you say?" Piper asked.

"About what?" Paige and Piper walked into the Paige's office.

"Cole or Amanda?" Piper looked around the room.

"Oh, yeah Cole. I don't even want to know who Natalie was." Paige dramatically shivered.

"Cool, now to get Prue's vote. Although it won't matter, we already have a 3/4 vote. So I guess-"

"You wanna orb or not?" Paige said annoyed.

"Alright, alright let's go." Piper linked arms with her sister and the tow orbed out.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, get over it. I'll update as soon as posible! R&R!**


	9. Can They Survive?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait... I was busy. My cousin cam to stay for two weeks then my sister came over for one week. Then I had so many soccer tournaments... again sorry. I typed you guys up a really long chapter for you. Hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

Phoebe sulked in the corner of the room. She ignored her sisters as they begged her to join in the meeting.

"Leave her," Piper said turning, "We don't need the power of four, the power of three always worked before." Piper said.

Prue smiled at the rhyme, "Heh, good one." The elder and Cole orbed in. The elder looking like this was an extremely bad idea.

"Hello ladies." Cole said casually. The girls said hello, though Phoebe grunted hers. "I'm guessing she doesn't want me here?" Cole asked.

"You guessed right." Paige whispered.

"Well here he is I'll be leaving now." The elder said and orbed out.

"That's it?" Prue said shocked, "N-not that I wanted him to stay." She quickly added.

"Oo good save there sis." Piper teased. Pamela raced down the stairs hopping on one foot.

"Aunt Paige! AUNT PAIGE!" Pamela screamed. "Need potion now!" She begged.

"Kitchen, it's next to the billing's root and mandrake root." Paige said casually and watched the little wicca hopped as fast as she could out of the room.

"So is this your current vanquish hunt?" Cole asked.

"Yeah I was thinking you could jump right in and help us with it. We're having a little trouble tracking Shaft. Do you have any hints on how we could track him down?" Piper asked.

"Actually, I do, but it's kind of risky. Shaft's the demon that cursed Pam right?" Cole asked. Piper nodded. "Ok well whenever Pam has an attack you start scrying. The two magical forces should be able to locate the source of the curse." Cole explained.

"Oh Cole! When'd you get back?" Pamela asked walking in the room casually.

"Just now actually. How's my favorite charge been?" Cole asked.

"Cole, I'm the only charge you ever had. Anyway Sidney and I are going to the movies. I'll see you people later." The girl said leaving, and Phoebe reluctantly walked over to the group.

"Ok, so I guess we can scry tomorrow, since it's getting late and all." Phoebe suggested.

"Eager to get rid of me?" Cole teased.

"No," Phoebe paused, "Ok, maybe a little."

"No, Phoebe's right we should-" a loud explosion cut off Prue throwing the family to the ground. The smoke faded and ten demons appeared.

"Oh, this will be fun." Piper moaned and blew up two demons. "Cool! Power upgrade." Piper cheered just before two more demons shimmered in. "Never mind, scratch that." Then the battle raged on.

* * *

Paige rushed over to the manor's stairs to aid Phoebe who was flung pretty hard bay one of the demons. What seemed like days but only hours, the continuous battle continues. Ignoring her injuries Paige outstretched her hands and healed her older sibling. Slowly Phoebe got up; she glanced at Paige and smiled her thank you. Paige answered with a nod.

"Where's my atheme?" Phoebe asked starting to panic and searched her surroundings. Phoebe looked over the banister onto the battlefield, which used to be the parlor and foyer. On the ground under a fallen table was the knife.

Paige saw it and held out her hand. Instantly the atheme orbed to her hand, "You're welcome." Paige said handing Phoebe the atheme. Phoebe smiled again and went back to the fight. Paige redirected a fireball that was headed towards Phoebe.

Piper and Prue were having their own problems; well Prue really. Piper was knocked out and Cole had somehow faced the same fate as Piper. The eldest sister tried her best the keep them protected. She was cut in so many places she lost count, and bruised and burned everywhere. Was she loosing her touch or were these demons finally getting better that she? At last Phoebe was back fighting and Paige quickly orbed over to help. Almost as fast as she was healed Piper sprang into action determined to get the demons vanquished and back to what she had left of a normal life. Cole was throwing lightning bolts at several demons at a time; mostly at the one around Phoebe who he felt was in the most danger use hand-to-hand combat.

A fireball distracted Paige, and she didn't see the two energy balls that threw her strait onto the dining room table. The untouched glass vase cut into her stomach. Prue started to go help her baby sister but she also saw Phoebe get thrown into the ceiling by a lighting bolt. When she landed, Phoebe lay motionless. Prue was worried now, who to go save? Which baby sister? Prue panicked and astral projected herself over to Paige. The thing was her original body stayed awake. Prue would cheer about her grown power later, for now she had to help Paige, and Phoebe.

Prue rolled Paige over to her back. Paige's whole front was a dark red and it pained Prue to see her sister like this.

"Cole get you ass over here!" Prue yelled pulling out the large pieces from Paige abdomen. Cole obeyed and orbed over to Prue. He quickly healed Paige who shot up in shock.

"Prue?" Paige blinked slowly returning to reality. Prue helped Paige off the table and back to the battle.

The other Prue was having her own problems. She struggled to drag Phoebe out of the demon-infested area as well as vanquish as many demons she could to keep them away from harming Phoebe any further. Piper realized what Prue was doing and instantly started to blow up the many demons around Prue. Prue was grateful and managed to get Phoebe out of danger Cole rushed over without questioning the two Prues and healed Phoebe.

Piper was exhausted; she held up her hands and flicked her wrists. "It's been like four hours strait. I don't think I have enough juice left." She complained. Phoebe stood up and grabbed a talisman off of one of frozen demons.

"All of the demons are wearing one of these. Hopefully we won't have to wait for one of Pam's attacks and use this to scry for instead." Phoebe explained, pocketing the talisman.

"Then again you are the only one close enough to actually notice the talismans." Paige teased shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Guys we don't have time for games. Good eye Phoebe, yes. But these guys are pretty strong we don't know how long they'll freeze." Prue said.

"Ok. I'll freeze them one more time and we'll think of our own plan." Piper said, tensing her muscles for battle. Piper did as she was told when the demons unfroze, and she froze them again.

"Anyone got a plan?" Piper asked, looking at the room hopefully.

"I thought you did have a plan!" Paige exclaimed shoving Prue playfully.

"I got one!" Cole offered. "Why not I orb one person at a time up to the attic and they can start scrying for the location of this army's leader. I can look for the talisman in the Book of Shadows." Everyone seemed to like the plan. When the demons unfroze again Cole took Phoebe and orbed her to the attic.


End file.
